Dream to live and live to dream
by volley15
Summary: Shigure remembers a time when he was a kid that brings back feelings he has for Ayame. Will be be able to sort out these feelings and will Ayame return the emotions felt? But more so, can they both survive it?
1. Chapter 1 Remembering

"Dream to live, and live to dream" Chapter 1 "Remembering"

Disclaimer: Sadly I do _**not**_ own Fruits Basket. And I never will. No matter how much I dream.

_Ayame tossed his long hair over his shoulder as he and Shigure played a video game in his bedroom. Hatori had left the room since Aya's mom had come in saying his mom was on the phone and wished to speak with him. They had finished their homework an hour ago and with nothing else better to do decided to retire to playing good old fashion killing games. (A/N: boys will be boys I guess.) Yes, much better then stupid homework. _

_Shigure eyed Ayame as his character was killed by Aya's. He could not deny that he was attracted to him. He was entranced by the way his hair fell around his shoulders, the way he talked, the way he smiled, everything. He knew it was wrong, after all they were friends, and had been for quiet some time. However, he could have cared less. He took the opportunity of Hatori's absence and leaned in towards Ayame as he celebrated his victory. _

_The space between them rapidly closed as Shigure summoned up the courage to do so. He could see the expression on Ayame's face that spoke of shock and even fear as he drew ever closer but as his lips grazed Ayame's he didn't really care what Aya was feeling. Ayame sharply sucked in air at the contact, shivering as Shigure placed a hand on his cheek. Shigure loved the reaction he was getting yet the pleasure did not last long as Hatori walked through the door. The two quickly jumped away from each other, Shigure hoping the most that Hatori hadn't seen anything. _

_Hatori looked from Shigure to Ayame and back again questioningly. He could tell by the embarrassed look on Shigure's face and the frightened one on Ayame's that something had transpired between the two. "So tell me, what happened?" _

"_Nothing Hari," Ayame squeaked out. _

"_That so," Hatori questioned. _

"_Yes of course Hari," Shigure exclaimed a little too happily for the situation at hand, "Nothing at all!" _

_Hatori lifted an eyebrow not believing a word his two friends had said, "Suit yourselves but I have to go. My mom says Akito wants to see me. I'll see you two in school tomorrow." _

"_Ok. Well farewell then Hari! Till the sea's of fate let us meet again!" _

"_Shut up Shigure." _

"_Oh Hari! You're so cruel!" _

"_Good-bye," and with that Hatori exited the room. _

_Shigure looked over at Ayame, and feeling a bit uneasy decided it was best he left as well. "I guess I'll be going too," he said and added softly, "I also think it's best we never mention what happened here ever again. Till tomorrow then!" _

"_Yeah, tomorrow," Ayame replied in a barely audible whisper. _

_Shigure left quietly knowing that he had indeed gone too far. The look on Aya's face had told him that he didn't like what was happening yet he never stopped. 'Guess I can never have him,' he thought defeated, 'I only hope he forgives me and we can continue to be friends.' _

Shigure woke from his dream with the afternoon sunshine lighting the living room of the summer house. "Haven't thought of that in a while," he said to himself rolling onto his side and nearly falling off the couch in the process. "Hmmm. Tohru and the others must still be out by the lake with the others. Oh well, I guess that means no lunch for poor, little, old me!"

Shigure rose to his feet, stretching leisurely. The sound of car tires screeching to a halt brought him to full awareness. He made his way to the new, modern doors that he had installed only to have the door slammed open in his face as Ayame walked in making his presence known. "Hello all my loyal followers! How is my lovely little brother doing? Oh don't mind me! I'm just here to grace you with my presence so that you may not forget my lovely face!"

"Ayame, maybe you shouldn't open the door so fast again," Hatori said kneeling beside Shigure who was suffering from a bloody nose.

"Yes, please do so Aya! I don't know how much more of this I can take! Oh how these modern doors distain me! And to think that I had these installed to prevent the house from being squashed and feelings being hurt!"

"You'll get over it Shigure," Hatori said helping Shigure up, "Now go fix yourself. You look like a mess!"

"Yes mother! Right away!"

Hatori gave Shigure a glare that would have killed him if it were possible. Shigure ran up the stairs at the site. "He's such a child."

"Oh Hari, go easy on him. You're only jealous because you let the child in you run away to the world of adults. Yuck," Ayame exclaimed with his arms flailing around his face.

"I did not merely run away from adolescence, rather, I grew up."

Hatori walked into the kitchen just as Shigure returned down the stairs, leaving Him and Ayame in silence.

'Hmmm. Why does this seem familiar,' Shigure thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Caught in the middle

"Dream to live and live to dream chapter 2 "Caught in the middle"

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fruits Basket. No matter how much I dream.

Ayame sat down in a nearby chair, looking everywhere but at Shigure. "So, um, nice place Gure! I, uh, like what you've, uh, done with the place."

"Yeah. It's nice I guess," Shigure stated uneasily. Just remembering his dream made him unsure of how to act while being alone with Ayame. "So what's the latest news on how your shop is doing?"

Ayame perked up at his shop being mentioned. Oh hoe he loved to gossip! "Well everything's going just great! We had this customer the other day asking for our French Maid outfit, and oh you should have seen him when he tried it on! He was such a doll! His boyfriend sure is lucky. Then not two days ago I got this idea for a brand new outfit! It's simply to die for! It's a police officer outfit, but BARBIE edition! Oh, isn't exciting? The uniform is a short skirt and button-up top complete with a sheriff's badge, little pink hand cuffs, knee high blue boots, and a hat! Isn't it just to die for?"

Shigure sat there while Ayame described the outfit and with his vivid imagination, for he is a writer, he was able to perfectly imagine Ayame wearing the outfit. But With Ayame there and his renewed emotions for him, he couldn't help but get turned on with the mental image. Shigure shook his head vigorously trying to erase the picture but failed as Ayame's final question reached his ears. "Uh, yeah. It's… to die for," he finished in a dreamy state of mind.

"Of course it is! I created it! Who else is as creative as me?"

"No one Aya," Shigure said with a sigh. 'He's so beautiful'

"Well of course!"

"Aya?"

"Why yes my furry little canine friend?"

"I uh, was wondering, um, if you, uh, w-would," Shigure stuttered.

"NO I WOULD NOT LIKE TO GO ON A WALK WITH YOU," Kyo screamed at Kagura as he burst through the doorway ahead of the others.

"But Kyo, my love, if we are to be married we must spend some time together," Kagura pleaded.

Shigure took advantage of the interruption to let the thoughts that plagued his mind to recede. "Why Kyo, go on a walk with Kagura. She's a sweet girl."

"NO I WILL NOT! AND SHE'S NOT A SWEET GIRL!"

"Kyo! How could you," Kagura protested, her eyes glowing, "I AM TOO A SWEET GIRL!" Kagura ran at Kyo, punching him in the face. She continued to throw him around the room angrily.

"Kagura please! Don't destroy the house! Please," Shigure begged.

"I hope she doesn't hurt Kyo too bad. It would be a shame if she did," Tohru said calmly looking on at the scene that was sprawled out in front of them.

"Oh Tohru! There you are! Do you mind fixing this poor man who shares his house lovingly with you lunch?"

"Of course Shigure! What would you like to eat?"

"Oh just a little of this and a little of that!"

"Shigure, don't be perverted! Miss Honda, do you mind fixing some Miso as well," Yuki asked as he stepped in between Tohru and Shigure.

"I don't mind. I'll get on it right away," Tohru said and headed off towards the kitchen.

"KAGURA GET OFF ME!"

"Stupid cat. Will you ever learn?"

"What do you mean by that you damn rat?"

"I mean when will you learn to grow up?"

"Oh now you've done it you damn rat! Let's take this outside!"

"Oh Yuki, there you are," Ayame said cheerfully, "I was wondering when I would see you my dear little brother!"

"Oh great. You're here," Yuki said gloomily.

"Aren't you happy to see me little brother?"

"Why must I be related to you?"

"Ayame," Momiji yelled jumping an his back, "Are you here to visit everyone?"

"Momiji please," Shigure said feeling like he was going to loose his mind.

"COME ON RAT BOY! LET'S GO!"

"Urusia baka neko." (1)

"You son of a bitch! That does it! We're going outside and I'm going to beat you so bad that you're ancestors cry!"

"Don't you dare hurt my Yuki," Hatsuharu exclaimed jumping in front of Yuki defensively.

"Haru, I'm not yours!"

"Children please," Shigure yelled, "Maybe you should go on a hike up the mountain after lunch and stay to watch the sunset!"

"I think that that's a wonderful idea," Yuki stated.

Soon lunch was served and everyone had eaten. Hatori managed to get everyone packed and out of the house for the hike an hour later. Peace had once again been restored to the house.

"Finally," Shigure and Ayame said plopping down on the couch, next to each other.

"Yes, today sure has been eventful," Hatori said taking a seat in the chair. At that moment his cell phone rang. Answering is hastily he listened as a voice as cold as ice floated from the other end of the phone.

Urusia baka neko roughly means 'shut up stupid cat.'


	3. Chapter 3 So close yet so far

"Dream to live and live to dream" chapter 3 "So close yet so far"

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I only own this story line that I created. NOT Fruits Basket.

A/N: There is a small lime near the end of the chapter. For your safety and mine I'll warn you witch chapters have limes, lemons, or both.

"Yes I'll be there right away… Of course," Hatori said as he spoke to the person on the other end of the phone. He hung up his phone none too calmly and stood up addressing his friends, "I have to go. I've got a meeting that I must attend. I'll see you two later tonight," Hatori pulled out his keys and headed for the door.

"Oh Hari! Don't leave me," Shigure exclaimed as he jumped to Hatori's side.

"I have to go Shigure. Mata yo." (1) Hatori then exited the house quietly, once again leaving Shigure and Ayame on their own.

"He's so cold," Shigure whined.

"What do we do now," Ayame questioned.

"Don't know Aya. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm. How about we play that fighting game we use to play as kids? That way I can K.O. you again."

Shigure's heart skipped a beat. "Well I guess so."

"Yay! Shigure, you're the best friend a guy could have!"

"I am the year of the dog after all. Let me go find the game console and we can play. Ok?"

"Of course! Now go fetch the game!"

Shigure glared at Ayame as he laughed hysterically before heading up to the attic. He rummaged through the old boxes and crates till he found the object of his quest, though not without a few bruises to show for it all. "Battle scars" as he decided to call them. He headed back down to the living room; ignoring the cackling Ayame who had taken up residence on the couch. With a bit of difficulty he managed to hook up the game system without getting electrocuted. Turning on the game he threw a controller to Ayame and sat down beside him.

Ayame was glad once the game had started but for some reason felt unnerved by it too. He just couldn't put his finger on why he was feeling this way. Then he remembered the incident that had happened the last time they had played. But more importantly, how he felt afterwards.

_Ayame sat on the floor petrified over what had conspired. The way Shigure had touched him, how his lips felt, how… how good it felt. Even though it was uncomfortable it still felt good. This new revolution scared him. He was afraid of what this meant. _

_He rose to his feet and stumbled over to his bed and fell onto it, reminiscing over the days most recent events. Curling into a ball thinking, 'Does this mean that he loves me? In more that a "just friends" way? Like in a lover way?' Oh how he was so confused. He lay there not knowing what to make of things or why his heart skipped a beat every time he thought of how Shigure had been so close. Sure, he was good looking, Ayame had to admit, nice, and funny but they were friends. Not to mention they were both **boys! **_

_Ayame knew he wasn't gay, was he? But hoe could he explain this warm feeling in his gut at the thought of his canine friend? He wasn't sure if he liked this feeling, but didn't know how he could make it go away. He just wanted it to go away and leave him alone! _

_With a "poof" he transformed into his snake form due to the emotional stress. He slithered underneath the sheets to find shelter from the cold air around him. 'What do I do? Oh Kami, what do I do? I've always been drawn to him but this, this is crazy! I can't like him like that! I just can't. I mean he's my friend and a **guy**. But then again, I think I do. No one has ever liked me before. No one. But Shigure did,' he pondered. _

_A moment later he transformed back into his human form. Lying there he knew he had to settle this. Who could he turn to though. He had no one. He couldn't talk to his parent for they would be angry too at him to listen. The young Akito wouldn't do, for he would never allow such a relationship inside the Sohma family. Thus was the Zodiac curse. He couldn't go to Hatori, that would be too embarrassing. Shigure was a definite no and that left no one. Not one single person he could go to. _

_Yet through all this he had found his answer. Yes, he was falling victim to Shigure's charm. He was falling for his best friend. A fellow member of the Zodiac and the one person he could truly trust. He knew however, that he could never act upon these new found feelings. It was a banned matter. He would just have to go on alone, acting as if they were merely only friends. Even though it would never be so. He loved Shigure. And that was that and nothing more._

Ayame was brought out of his memory when Shigure yelled, "Yes! Why my sly little friend, it looks like you weren't slippery enough to get out of that one!"

Apparently Shigure had managed to K.O. him while he was lost to memory. 'There's a first time for every thing I guess.'

"Don't worry Shigure. It won't ever happen again. I won't ever lose you."

"What," Shigure questioned turning towards Ayame.

Shigure didn't get much of an answer but that of Ayame's lips crashing down on his. He was shocked at first but in no way was he disappointed. He had been waiting for this very moment for years. He settled down into the kiss and returned Ayame's passion. Entwining a hand in Ayame's long, silvery locks he pulled him even closer.

Shigure deepened the kiss even more as he grazed Ayame's lips with his tongue begging for entrance and was ecstatic when his wish was granted. He savored Ayame's sweet taste as he explored every crevasse of Ayame's sweet cavern. He was now officially addicted. Nothing in life could ever be as good as this. Absolutely nothing.

Ayame snuggled up against Shigure, and being as submissive as he was he let Shigure dominate. And frankly, he wouldn't have it any other way. However, air was becoming a necessity and reluctantly pulled away. Breathing hard, he tried to regain his breath as he stared into the sparkling black orbs that belonged to his one and only love. A smile formed on his lips as he leaned back in for another kiss that was quickly heeded.

They were in bliss. Every passing second brought them even more pleasure and happiness. They didn't even hear the door open and two very shocked people enter.

"Oh my god," Hatori exclaimed at the sight of his two best friends kissing passionately on the couch. Shigure and Ayame broke apart with a jolt at the sound of their friends voice and were horrified at what the saw standing in the doorway.

"Hatori! A-A-Akito dono," (2) Shigure whispered.

Mata yo means "we'll meet again" in Japanese

Dono is a honorific the Japanese use to show utmost respect to a person.

A/N: I would like to thank Little Fiction for reviewing and my friends at school that read this as I go. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 4 "Fade like the sunset," coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Fade like the sunset

"Dram to live and live to dream" chapter 4 "Fade like the sunset"

Shigure and Ayame sat frozen at the sight of they're angered "god" staring at them, his hands balled into fists at his side. Ayame scooted away from Shigure tentatively but didn't get far for Shigure had grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 'This isn't fair. Ayame and I just found out our feelings for each other. This can't be happening,' Shigure thought.

'What have I done,' thought Hatori, 'What have I done? I should have known! Ever since that day when we were kids and I walked in and they jumped away from each other they way they did. I should have known. And here I go and bring Akito to them. Oh, what have I done?'

"IS THIS YOUR WAY OF DIFIANCE," Akito yelled as he (A/N: Akito is a guy in this like in the anime where as Akito is a girl in the manga) ran at Shigure and Ayame. For one who looked so weak and frail he sure was strong and quick. Akito ripped Ayame and Shigure apart and threw Ayame across the room causing Ayame to crash into the bookcase and fall into a heap on the floor, books covering and surround him.

"Aya," Shigure screamed as he rose to his feet and took a step towards him. However, he was stopped by Akito grabbing the collar of his kimono and pulling him towards him.

"No you don't! Is this how you repay me? I let you move out and live in your own home, and this is how you thank me? I favored you and gave you everything you have and you betray me with him! Huh," Akito spat, roughly shaking Shigure.

Shigure remained silent, his head hung low, his eyes cast towards Ayame's still form. 'Ayame. Please be alright. I promise I'll save you from this. Just please be alright,' he thought.

"Do you hear me? Answer me Shigure," Akito screamed, throwing him to the floor forcefully. Akito then kneeled beside him as he tried to get up and slammed a fist into the back of his head. Shigure fell back down in pain. A moan escaped his lips as Akito rose and out of anger, picked up a nearby lamp and threw it at the wall. He smiled in satisfaction as the lamp smashed into a hundred pieces that littered the floor with it's debris.

"Akito dono please," Hatori said, "Maybe you shouldn't throw things like that. It would cost too much to replace everything."

"Yes. Yes it would," Akito stated, his voice eerily calm once again, "It would cost too much to make them pay here. Why don't we go back to the main house?"

"Akito sir, I think their punishment has been paid," Hatori said as he tried to help Shigure to his feet, but the blow to his head had affected him badly.

"P-Please, Akito dono. It won't happen again," Shigure managed to say even though hurt him more to say that he would stay away from Ayame when he knew full well that he would never be able to do so.

"Why should I believe a dog like you?"

"True I am a dog, but a loyal one at that."

"And that's exactly why Ayame's coming with me. The snake will pay for _sneaking _around behind my back."

"Akito sir," Hatori said, "Please be reasonable!"

"I AM! DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY HATORI SOHMA!"

Hatori shrinked away from Akito, all the while supporting Shigure's weak form. 'I'm the cause of all this. Now my best friends have to suffer. What do I have to do to fix this?'

_Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori were sitting by the pond at the main house. _

"_Hey, let's be friends forever," a six year old Ayame said proudly. _

"_Yeah! We can play together all day," Shigure exclaimed_

"_We'll always be together," Hatori said, "Forever and always through thick and thin." _

_Shigure and Ayame nodded in agreement and put their hands together. _

"_We should have a cool group name you guys," Ayame pointed out. _

"_How about the Mabudatchi trio," Hatori suggested. _

"_Yeah! That sounds cool," Shigure said excitedly. _

"_I feel like we're the Three Musketeer," Ayame shouted happily. _

_The three friends all laughed at this comment but none the less nodded in agreement. _

"Hatori, leave him and go start the car. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Akito-"

"Don't argue Hatori! Go!"

"Yes Akito dono," Hatori said gloomily as he sat Shigure down on the couch and walked to the door. With one last glace at his two fallen friends he left the house feeling extremely guilty.

Akito circled Shigure like a vulture circles it's dinner on the side of the road. "This is for denouncing me," he said before landing one last hard blow to Shigure's head. Shigure fell to his knees, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process.

Ayame, rather it was fortunate or not, had managed to wake up in time to see this brutal attack at the love of his life. "Shigure no," he screamed as he got up to his knees.

"Glad you could join us snake," Akito spat in discuss, hi eyes glowing malevolently. "But your little boyfriend won't be coming with us on our trip to your cage."

"Akito please! Forget the cage! Let us be! I promise it won't ever happen again," Ayame pleaded from his knelling position, knowing that he could never keep that promise.

"I don't think I will. You need to be taught a lesson that you don't defy me or go behind by back," Akito said venomously, stalking over to Ayame who was struggling to get to his feet. Grabbing a chunk of Ayame's hair Akito pulled him to his feet. He was pleased with the cry of pain that Ayame let escape his lips.

"Akito dono please," Ayame begged.

"No! You're coming with me _snake_!"

"Akito no," Shigure whimpered, "Please no."

"Too late Shigure kun (1). You made your choice and now you must pay for it," Akito stated in an almost father like way but never did his face lose it's malevolence as he walked the door, slamming it shut.

"Ayame," Shigure yelled as he tried to get to his feet, his head swimming with the darkness of unconsciousness. Ayame! No!"

**Cause I'm broken, **

**When I'm lonesome.**

The pain and heartache he felt had become too much for him, and he slipped away into unconsciousness.

**And I don't feel right,**

**When you're gone away.**

His last sight was that of the car lights flooding in the windows as Hatori pulled out of the driveway. 'I have to save him. I just have too,' was his last thought before the darkness consumed him.

**You're gone away,**

**You don't feel me here,**

**Anymore.**

Kun – a honorific the Japanese use to show friendship of endearment towards boys.

**The words in bold**: Words from the song "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am already about ¾ of the way done with chapter 5 "Worth the risk". The lyrics I added in at the last minute while I was typing this up and listening to the radio. I think they fit nicely though. I might add lyrics to chapters from here on out. What daya think? R&R please! Arigato! (thank-you)


	5. Chapter 5 Worth the risk

"Dream to live and live to dream" chapter 5 "Worth the risk"

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

WARNING: This chapter contains rape and lemon!

_It was a warm summer day and the weather was clear. The reception the day before had been Beautiful and perfect in every way. He had been so happy when he saw his Ayame walking down the aisle towards him. Everything after that had been a blur. But now, sitting there with Ayame in his arms, he could have cared less. He was happy, completed. _

_That's all he really wanted. That's all he really cared about. Ever since he was 16, he only wanted happiness with Ayame. _

"Shigure! Come on, wake up," Shigure heard some one call to him as the darkness started to fade.

"Come on you pervert! We know you can hear us! Don't try to play dead. That trick won't get you any treats," the unmistakable voice of Kyo uttered in annoyance.

"Kyo! Don't be so mean! Can't you see he's hurt," Tohru said helping Yuki and Kagura tend to Shigure's wounds and bruises.

"I wonder what happened to him," Kagura said applying a pack of ice to one of his worst bruises.

Shigure flinched at the sudden application of the cold ice to his skin. He opened his eyes painfully as a headache hit him full force, but immediately shut them again due to the bright light blaring from the ceiling fixture.

"See there? He's fine," Kyo exclaimed.

"Kyo please," Yuki said forcefully.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you damn rat!"

"Kyo seriously! Don't yell," Tohru exclaimed. Kyo stared at her defeated before he walked out of the room with Kagura in tow.

"I guess he'll never learn to control his temper."

"I don't know Yuki. I think he's gotten better lately," Tohru said as she helped Yuki bandage a particularly gruesome cut on his forehead. Luckily it hadn't been deep.

With a moan Shigure said, "Tohru? Yuki? What happened? Where are we?"

"We could ask you the same thing Shigure-san, (1)" Yuki said pushing Shigure back down from his attempts to sit up.

"Mmhmm. When we got here from the hike we found you in a heap on the floor, half the contents of the bookcase littering the ground, a lamp shattered on the floor, Ayame gone, and you badly beaten," Tohru agreed.

"The TV was on as well, and some old game system hooked up and running," Yuki added to Tohru's account.

"Akito came," Shigure whispered, eyes wide with the horror of the memory, "He came and caught Aya and I. He took him." Shigure nearly cried, tears swelling in his eyes, "Akito took him away from me just when we finally figured out our feeling for each other! And he took them away!" Shigure painfully curled himself into a ball on the floor and let his pain filled tears fall.

**When you fell all alone, **

**And the world has turned its back on you,**

Tohru and Yuki were in shock, Shigure's confession, his tears, and the damage to the house cause by the fact that Akito had come inclined all this turmoil.

"Uh, so you and Ayame are, uh," Tohru stumbled.

"Lovers," Yuki said finishing Tohru's sentence in disgust.

Shigure didn't answer as another sob convulsed through his body. He whimpered as the movement sent pain shouting up his chest and arms, making his headache all the more unbearable.

"But Yuki that would have to mean that they are," Tohru started.

"Gay," Yuki finished, "Yes it would. Now I think that we should get Shigure some aspirin for his headache."

"Oh, yes! I'll go get some," Tohru said before running up the stairs.

"Shigure, promise me one thing. Never do anything with my brother while I'm in this house," Yuki sternly demanded.

With much difficulty Shigure responded, "I don't make promises that I can't keep. I love your brother, I have for a long time. I'm not going to promise to keep off of him. I've waited for too long. You understand don't you Yuki?"

Yuki looked at his cousin not wanting to believe a word. "I'm going to go to bed. Every one else is in bed too so don't do anything stupid."

Tohru passed Yuki on the way down and he informed her that Shigure was doing better and that he was going to bed. She made it down the stairs and headed back over to Shigure. "Here's you aspirin," She said handing him the two tablets in her hand. Shigure sat up pain fully, taking the tablets and swallowing them immediately. At that moment Hatori burst back through the door.

"Shigure! I'm so sorry! There was nothing I could do! I tried all I could! I'm so sorry! I would have been back here sooner but Akito made me help him put Ayame in his cage. Are you ok? Here, let me check your wounds," Hatori said in panic.

**Give me a moment please, **

**To tame your wild, wild heart. **

"Hatori," Shigure said looking away, "Is Ayame ok?"

"I can't say. I left to come back here right after he was put in his cage. But chances are he's probably not in very good shape," Hatori said, "And for that I'm truly sorry. If I had know you two were together I would have tried to convince Akito to not have visited like he wanted to."

"That's not your fault Hari. Akito's a monster and Aya and I didn't really know until tonight. I've always liked him but as for him, we just figured out our feelings and _he _comes and ruins it all," Shigure said, tears coming back to his eyes.

"Come on Shigure," Hatori said pulling his friend close, "It'll be ok. We'll save him."

"Mmhmm," Tohru hummed, "Things will turn out just fine. Aya's strong. He'll make it."

"Thanks Tohru," Shigure said pulling away from Hatori and wiping his eyes free of tears.

"Shigure," Hatori said to his friend, "What can I do to help?"

"What do you mean Hari?"

"What can I do to help you? And to save Ayame from Akito?"

Shigure looked at Hatori in shock. 'He want to help me?"

"I'll be going now," Tohru said as she headed towards the stairs," Good night and good luck."

Hatori and Shigure nodded their thanks before turning back to the conversation at hand. Tohru left them in peace and went to join the others in sleep.

"Shigure please let me help. I know what it's like to lose some one you love to Akito. Don't make the mistake I made when I let Kana go! You have to go after Ayame! He's our friend and your boyfriend! We have to save him!"

"I had planned to Hari. I'm not going to lose him. But are you sure you want to get involved?"

"If it can save my two best friends, then yes. Though it will be risky."

"Arigato (2) Hatori," Shigure said as he looked down at the floor. "He's worth the risk," pausing slightly he added, "So how should be go about this?"

:Meanwhile:

Hatori had left not more than ten minutes ago and the pain that Ayame felt was already intense. In his cage, that was more of a dungeon than anything, Akito had chained his hands to the wall above his head and his feet to the floor, spaced a few feet apart. He had cut Ayame's hair short and once again beaten him. New bruises were forming all over his body and covered his face. His muscles ached from the strain that the chains induced on him and his busted lip still bleed a drop of blood every so often. The pain that rocked his slim frame made him feel sick. He couldn't think straight anymore.

Akito walked back over to Ayame and lifter his victims face to meet his. "Now my little snake. Why don't I show you that you belong to no one but me?"

**I know you feel, **

**Like the walls are closing in on you,**

Ayame could do nothing but watch as Akito stripped him of his clothes, tearing them to shreds and letting them fall to the floor. 'Oh please no. Not now. I don't want to be broken like this. I want Shigure to be my first, not Akito. I want to be taken by the one I love, not my worst enemy. Please no.'

But it was too late. Akito had already let his robes fall down around his feet, and what Ayame saw made him gulp in fear. Akito's excitement was obvious to him by the bulge in his boxers, and Ayame was scared.

"Akito. Please no. Not like this," Ayame begged, his voice raspy due to the pain that racked his body, and the cool air that made him shiver.

"Too bad Aya. You belong to me. Every member of the Zodiac belongs to me. Nothing goes on without my knowledge or my permission between the members. If something does, they pay. Now it's your turn to pay," Akito said as he closed the distance between them to just a few inches.

"Akito-dono, please no."

"Yes Ayame," he said as he trailed his hands down Ayame's body, stopping at his waistline. "You're mine now Ayame Sohma. And nothing is going to change that," he added before his hands plunged down and grabbed Ayame's limp shaft. "So you're not excited yet are you," he asked as his hands began to pump Ayame slowly at first, "Well, I'll just have to change that now won't I?"

**It's hard to find relief, **

**And people can be so cold. **

Ayame whimpered at Akito's rough treatment. He didn't want this. 'Shigure, please help me!' He let out another whimper as Akito's fingers found his entrance. Ayame uttered a strangled cry as Akito sent a slim finger into him. He wanted to hurl at the invasion, "Akito, please stop."

**When darkness is upon your door, **

**And you feel like you can't take anymore. **

Akito's reply was deep and husky, "No Ayame. Not when I get this type of feeling." Akito added a second finger and pumped them in and out even faster then before. He was rewarded with a painful cry from Ayame. Akito took advantage of the opening and slammed his mouth against Ayame's. He forced his tongue in and gladly roamed the new territory.

Ayame's mind screamed out in protest. He wanted to run away though he new the chains that bound him would allow no such thing as did Akito's mouth, his hands working his shaft and his fingers moving in him. He was powerless as those chains held him in place. Suddenly everything stopped. Ayame opened his eyes to see Akito standing a couple of steps back. 'Thank god it's over.'

**Let me be the one you call, **

**If you jump I'll break the fall. **

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. **

**If you need to fall apart, **

**I can mend a broken heart.**

**If you need to crash and burn then crash and burn you're not alone. **

A malicious smile formed on Akito's face as he began to play with himself through his boxers. Akito groaned at his own movements and took a step closer to Ayame who was feeling sicker by the moment. Akito freed himself of the offending garment of clothing as he once again closed the distance between them to inches. "I bet you thought I was done with you, _snake. _No, not even close. I'm going to find out why my little puppy has taken a liking to you," he said huskily as he began to grind himself against Ayame, the friction causing him to get even harder and more erect.

**When you feel all alone, **

**And a loyal friend is hard to find. **

Ayame groaned at the unwelcome heat but couldn't help but to grow hard cause of it. It felt so wrong and the fact that his body was betraying him made him feel guilty. Like he was betraying Shigure.

"That's it Ayame. Get excited for me," Akito whispered in his ear. His hot breath causing Ayame to shiver. "Cry out for me. Want me."

"I could never want you," Ayame said hoarsely.

"Oh but I think you do, "Akito said grinding even harder. "Look at yourself. You're growing erect just for me. Oh what a treat."

Ayame knew the condition he was in wasn't good. The pain in his muscles, and even more so the pain growing in his pelvis that was calling out for release. It was becoming too much. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from calling out in pain.

"You actually look sexy when you do that. For a snake that is," Akito said before he positioned himself at Ayame's entrance.

**When hopes and dreams are far away, **

**And you feel like you can't face the day. **

Ayame gulped in fear and in a final attempt to get Akito to stop he pleaded, "Akito, please no. Please."

**Let me be the one you call, **

**If you jump I'll break the fall. **

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. **

**If you need to fall apart, **

**I can mend a broken heart.**

**If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone.**

Akito grinned evilly at Ayame, making sure that his entrance would be even harder by cleansing his member of any natural lubricants. Forcefully he shoved himself into Ayame completely. Ayame screamed out at the top of his lungs in pain at the sudden, rough invasion that claimed his virginity and tore at his flesh. He knew that it was too late. He had been broken. He cried out in pain every time Akito thrust himself into him.

"YES," Akito screamed as he roughly slammed into Ayame again, "Oh yes!" A shiver ran through Akito's body as he hit Ayame's prostate. "God yes Ayame!"

**Cause every hope has been heartache and pain, **

**And when it's over you'll breath again,**

Ayame moaned at the sound of Akito calling his name and him hitting his prostate that sent waves of pleasure run through his broken body. He was growing numb as he felt Akito move inside him, making him seem painfully full. His limbs and muscles no longer hurt but felt lifeless. The only pain that remained was that of Akito forcing himself into his still slightly tight entrance and over the tears in the sensitive flesh.

**You'll breath again.**

'Shigure. Please forgive me. I only wanted you,' Ayame thought as he felt himself coming upon release.

"Ayame," Akito screamed as he too felt that release was near. "Oh!"

Ayame's body couldn't take anymore as he climaxed, spilling his seed all over himself and Akito. His muscles tightened as he went limp, hanging from his bondings.

As Akito felt Ayame's muscles tighten around him he was sent over the edge, releasing his essence inside Ayame. Breathing heavily he extracted himself from Ayame. "So now I see why that dog likes you so much."

**When you feel all alone, **

**And the world has turned its back on you. **

**Give me a moment please, **

**To tame your wild, wild heart. **

Ayame whimpered from the pain he felt throughout him. Looking towards the floor he gasped as the mixture of semen and blood that was pooled around his feet. The stench made his stomach turn as he inhaled the putrid fumes. 'Shigure I'm sorry. I only wanted you. Gomen-nasai gozaimasu! (3) I just hope you can forgive me. My only hope is that you'll still love me. Shigure-kun, Omae wo ai ni, (4)' he thought as Akito redressed himself and stood by the door.

I'll be back later snake. When that time comes, you better talk." With out another word he slammed the door behind him leaving Ayame in darkness.

**Let me be the one you call, **

**If you jump I'll break the fall. **

**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night. **

**If you need to fall apart, **

**I can mend a broken heart.**

**If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone.**

(1) San - This is a honorific the Japanese use that is the equivalent of Mr./Mrs./ Miss

(2) Arigato means "Thank-you"

(3) Gomen-nasai gozaimasu means roughly "I am very much sorry."

(4) Omae wo ai ni means "I love you."

**The words in bold: **Lyrics from the song "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden.

A/N: I hoped you like this chapter. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing, I'm writing this for you. Omae wo ai ni! BTY, if anyone notices anything incorrect with the Japanese featured in this story let me know so I can fix the errors. I'm sorry that It took so long to get this chapter up but school beckons and writer's blocks are evil.

I'm getting started on chapter 6 "Tsunami" soon, so watch for an update.

Until next time,

volley15


	6. Chapter 6 Tsunami

Dream to live and live to dream chapter 6 "Tsunami"

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. That's that and nothing more.

Hatori looked at Shigure. "I don't know, but there's got to be something."

"Hatori, think of something. I don't know what to do! I love him and that bastard took him away," Shigure whined as he fell into Hatori's warmth for comfort.

Hatori held his cousin close as he rubbed his back to comfort him. He felt so bad for him. He had lost the one he loved in the worst way possible; to the hands of Akito just like he had. No one should have to suffer like that. Hatori took it to heart to never let that happen again and fix things for his two best friends. They, of all people, deserve happiness the most.

**I'm so tired of being here, **

**Suppressed by all, my childish fears. **

"Hatori, please," Shigure whined. "Please."

"Shigure I don't know what to do. Go to bed and we'll figure something out in the morning."

"I can't sleep. Not now. Not after what happened." Shigure fell back against Hatori with tears still falling down his face.

Hatori sighed heavily as he carefully rose to his feet and lifted his cousin to his feet. Hatori stumbled to the stairs with Shigure in tow before finding the strength to lift Shigure into his arms. Nearly falling down the stairs under his cousin's weight, he had somehow managed to reach the top of the stairs. Settling Shigure in his bed and tucked him in like a little child and quickly exited the room to find the guest room.

**And if you have to leave, **

**I wish that you would just leave, **

**Cause your presents still lingers here, **

**And it won't leave me alone.**

Shigure sat in silence as he brought his fingers up to his lips that had kissed Ayame not hours ago. Another tear escaped him and ran down his cheek. Curling up into a ball he felt his broken heart shatter into a million pieces as he fell into a restless, dream filled sleep.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, **

**This pain is just too real,**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase. **

_Shigure sat at his desk in his English class fearful for Ayame. Not moments earlier he had gotten a call over the intercom saying that Akito was there to see him. 'What could Akito want with Ayame? Could it have something to do with Yuki? But why would he ask for Ayame then,' Shigure pondered. _

_Ten more minutes passed and still Ayame hadn't returned. Shigure was starting to worry. 'What could take him this long?' Raising his hand and being excused from class for the restroom he headed for the main office. He could hear the young Akito's voice as he neared the door that the office assistant had directed him to. _

"_Ayame! You better do what I tell you or you'll pay dearly," he heard Akito say threateningly. _

"_But Akito-dono. Yuki and I visited last week." _

"_Do not argue with me! You will do as you're told. Bring Yuki to me and stay for some **fun** yourself." _

_Shigure didn't like what he was hearing at all. He loved Ayame, though he knew now that he could never be his due to the past weekends incident. _

"_Akito!" _

"_No Ayame! You disgusting snake! You shall pay deeply Sohma Ayame if you even think of defying me," Akito said venomously smacking the older boy hard across his face. Walking out of the room in an uproar, hi didn't even notice Shigure standing there. _

_Shigure ran into the room to find Ayame broken down on the floor in tears. Running over to his friend pulled him close as he tried to ease his crying. _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, 

_**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have, all of me.**_

_Ayame wanted to curl up and hold Shigure in return though his fear of Akito prevented such actions. Instead he just laid there, letting his tears subside. "Thank-you Shigure. I needed a friend," Ayame said hoarsely. _

"_What did he do to you Aya?" _

"_It's nothing 'Gure," Ayame said trying to avoid the topic. _

"_Aya! Tell me. Whatever he did, it was enough to upset make you upset. Tell me what that son of a bitch did to you." _

"_I told you Shigure, he did nothing to me. He only wants my little brother and I to visit the main house again tonight. The bastard has taken a liking to my brother and enjoys using him and forcing me to watch. He's done nothing to me as of late," Ayame stated. _

_Shigure stared at his friend mortified. He knew there was more but knew better than to force it from him and reopen wounds that had better been left alone. Even still Ayame continued. _

"_Not that I care what he does with Yuki. Everything's his fault anyway, but I rather be left out of it. On top of it all that little creep's only ten and Yuki six! He even like to torture me every now and again. It hurts Shigure! It hurts! For a kid as sickly as Akito, he sure is strong. I'm scared Shii-chan. (1) I'm scared that it'll go farther than just the whips next time," Ayame cried as he clawed his way up to his friends shoulders from the floor so that they were eye to eye. _

"_Aya," Shigure said as he held his friend close. "It'll be ok. I'll protect you. I won't let him get you." _

"AYAME," Shigure screamed as he woke suddenly from his dream as the sun began to rise. Reaching out for Ayame who wasn't there, he let another tear fall as he realized he wasn't there.

**You use to captivate me, **

**By your residating light. **

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind. **

**You face it holds, **

**My once pleasant dreams. **

**Your voice it chased away, **

**All the sanity in me.**

Hatori ran into Shigure's room to find him in tears again. "You dreamed of him didn't you?"

"I've yet to wake up from this nightmare Hatori."

Hatori looked at his friends sympathetically. "No Shigure. This will only make your love stronger. When both Ayame and yourself survive this nothing will be able to slit you apart," Hatori stated as he sat next to Shigure and pulled him close to comfort him.

"Hatori. What are we going to do? I need him. I think I'd die if I'm apart from him much longer. I've got to save him. I've just got to."

"Don't worry 'Gure," Hatori said using Ayame's nickname for his friend," We will." Shigure lost all his self-control at the usage of the nickname and let even more tears fall over the banks of his eyes. "Come on Shigure," Hatori pleaded, "Let's go down stairs and get some breakfast."

Shigure nodded his consent and with much difficulty the two managed to make it down the stairs without falling late on their faces. But once they had entered the kitchen they were greeted with a sight that they never thought that they'd see. Against the wall next to the door Kyo had Yuki pressed against the wall, lips dancing together in a passionate kiss. Holding Yuki's face and body in place, Kyo pressed himself against him. Yuki had his arms rapped around Kyo's neck, fingers entangled in Kyo's hair.

Shigure and Hatori stood there in shock as they watched the two teens continue to kiss passionately. Hatori, of course, was the first to reclaim his composure. Clearing his throat Hatori said, "You know you two should probably not show any signs of affection in public places like that. You never know who might see you."

Kyo and Yuki jumped apart, flying to opposite sides of the room so fast that it could have been recorded in the Genus Book of World Records. "H-Hatori," Kyo exclaimed, "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Do you like him like that Yuki? Do you love Kyo? Cause if you do I swear I won't let what happened to Ayame and I to repeat itself in your lives," Shigure said. "I promise."

"Don't worry about us Shigure. We'll be fine," Kyo said flatly as he stared intently at the floor. "Worry about yourself and Yuki's brother."

"You two go to your own, _separate _rooms, now. We've got business to take care of," Hatori demanded with no room to argue.

"That was a little harsh Hatori," Shigure said as soon as Kyo and Yuki had left the kitchen.

"No Shigure. It wasn't, but that's beside the point. We need to save Ayame. Now running head long into the main house isn't smart. Kureno will go running straight to Akito. If we can somehow sneak in, then we'll stand a chance. But the problem is finding Ayame. I know where he was imprisoned twelve hours ago but Akito never keeps his prey in one place for too long. Ayame has probably been moved to another location already and could be anywhere. Now it's possible that he hasn't been relocated or will be for that matter, but we can't count on that.

I know a couple of places he could have been moved to but I'm sure there are several more that I don't know of. After all, why do you think the Sohma estate is so large? It's Akito's playground for him to play with his prisoners. Finding Ayame, without being caught, will be near impossible. We need to find a way around whatever may be guarding us from our path," Hatori said as he paced the kitchen.

"We've got to try it Hatori. We've got no other choice."

"I know but if we're caught we'll meet the same fate as Ayame is set to take at this moment."

"I'm willing to take that risk. You know how much I love Ayame."

"I know, but I guess that the first step is just getting there."

"Let's go then. I can't stand around here and do nothing," Shigure exclaimed as he headed out of the kitchen to the front door.

Hatori followed suit and started his car before he and Shigure headed out for the main house.

:Meanwhile:

He didn't know if it was night or day. He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was chained to the wall of a dungeon and in pain. He couldn't sleep. The memory of Akito rapping him plagued his dreams all to vividly. His body was still sore from what Akito had done to him even after he had woken from his nightmares.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, **

**This pain is just too real, **

**There's just too much that time cannot erase. **

He heard a door open, but rather it was a figment of his imagination fabricated by his sleep deprived consciousness or reality, he couldn't differentiate. It seemed too far away to be either of the two.

"So you're awake," and eerily sweet voice floated towards his ears. "About time you _snake,_" spatted the melancholy voice. Foot steps were heard against Ayame's ears as well as a door slamming shut, drawing ever closer. "What a pity you are. Look at yourself. You really _are_ useless, unlovable. Matter of fact, the only thing useful about you is our body," Akito stated as he touched Ayame's chest, feeling him flinch. "That's probably the only reason Shigure put up with you. After all what good are you besides a good fuck?"

Ayame's eyes snapped open as he shook in anger. 'No! That's not it at all! He loves me for me! We've been friends for as long as I can remember. He would _never_ use me like that,' he thought desperately, shaking his head.

"Don't try to deny it. You know it's true. He could have anyone. Why pick some one as lowly as you? However, if you forget about Shigure and follow me I will make sure you actually become useful to this family. You won't be used by him any longer."

'No,' Ayame's mind screamed. 'Shigure would never do that! He would never use me like that! Would he? NO! He wouldn't! He couldn't! Shigure loves me! He just has to! Everything we had can't all be just one big lie! It just can't! Not after all these years!'

"Don't believe his lies," Akito added, seemingly reading the thoughts that ran through Ayame's mind. "He's a writer. Don't you think that he would have perfected lying a long time ago? That's all that his advances have been. A well crafted lie that he was using to ensnare you and use you at his will. You were nothing more than a toy to add amongst all his other chew toys."

"NO," Ayame screamed hoarsely, causing his voice to crack. "No! It all can't be a lie! It just can't be! He would never do that to me!"

"But he would. And he did," Akito said calmly, his voice echoing in Ayame's ears. "It was all just a lie. 'Que sera sera (1),' as he put it. But if you leave all that behind and help me, you'll never have to put up with that again," Akito whispered in Ayame's ear, too close for Ayame's comfort.

"It can't be. It just can't be," Ayame said softly.

"Do not deny the truth snake. It would not be wise to do so."

'There's no way this could be possible. It's inconceivable! Akito is only trying to make me his slave. But what if it's true? NO! It can't be! Shigure couldn't have been planning this his whole life.'

"Why do you ponder so? Is it not obvious that I mean what I say? Frankly, I'm only telling you what he told me the last time he visited. He said that, 'Soon Ayame will be mine for use whenever I need it. After all his line of work's a joke. If you can call it work. It's more of a hobby to me.' And those were his exact words. He knows not to lie to me. He never has lied to me."

A tear made itself known as it fell down Ayame's cheek and joined the putrid puddle around his feet. 'No. This can't be! This can't be happening.'

"Now tell me, what has been going on at his house that no one has bothered to tell me?"

Ayame couldn't reply even if he wanted to. He was too preoccupied sorting through his feelings and what Akito had said. 'I don't care anymore. Just somebody save me. Some one get me out of here.' Another tear escaped the bars of his eyelashes yet again.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, **

**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. **

**I've held your hand through all of these years. **

**But you still have, **

**All of me.**

"That cat behaving himself? He should be if he doesn't want to be caged. Not that it would make much of a difference. He will never be able to escape the fate of the cat. Just like you won't be able to elude yours unless you answer me and do as you're told," Akito said taking sick pleasure in the venom of his words and authority as head of the Sohma family.

"I," Ayame started, "I cannot say."

Akito writhed in anger, his hands balling into fists by his sides. "How _dare_ you disobey me! You scum! You worthless snake," Akito yelled as he stormed over to the opposite wall an pulled a whip down from it's hook. "How dare you! Don't you have any respect fro your head?" Akito rose the whip above his head and brought it down across Ayame's chest, breaking open the skin and causing the fresh wound to bleed before repeating the motion another five times.

Each time the whip made contact with his skin he screamed out in pure agony as the whip tore at his flesh. He wanted the pain to stop, to go away but even after Akito had placed the whip back on to its hook the pain did anything but recede. 'God, somebody make it stop. It hurts so bad. Please save me. Don't let me die here. Not now. Shigure, I don't care right now rather or not you were lying to me, just please get me out of here,' he thought as more tears feel from his eyes.

**I've tried to tell myself that you're gone. **

**But thought you're still with me, **

**I've been alone all along.**

Akito walked to the door and opened it allowing Kureno to enter. "Take hi to sub-cell D of the harrowing section in the underground facility and secure him tightly to the stone tablet of the sins immediately. I shall be out there as soon as my final plans are fortified," Akito ordered his loyal follower before rendering the weak and crying Ayame unconscious.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, **

**When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears. **

**I've held your hand through all of these years. **

**But you still have, **

**All of me. **

Que sera sera- used often in the English version of the anime, this phrase is French, meaning 'That will be will be.' (Ironic isn't it?)

**Words in bold: **lyrics from the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a friend from out of state over for two weeks, a new job, and an unbelievable writer's block right in the middle of this chapter. I hoped you liked the chapter, and the little bit of Kyo/Yuki! I just couldn't resist. Please review and watch for updates.


End file.
